godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
"Your progress is impressive Kratos, but your skills alone will not carry you to your ultimate goal." - Hades In Greek Mythology Hades was one of the Six Children of Cronus. He and his siblings were rescued by Zeus from the Wrath of Cronus. Then the Titanomachy has come, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, the principal Gods that battled, fight for humanity and the Olympians win. After that it was necessary to organize the Cosmos, Poseidon took the waters and the Oceans, Zeus the heavens and the rule of the gods and Hades become the God of Underworld. The deepest part in the Underworld is Tartarus a place of suffering and pain. He was maried with Persephone. The Underworld is also referred to as Hades. Unlike most of the gods Hades rarely interfered with mortals (unless they tried to cheat death) and was rather passive and unselfish, ironic as he's often portrayed as evil in modern connotations. In God of War series God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, there is a challenge you get at the end of the game which is Challenge of Hades. Hades himself doesn't appear, but his realm of dead, the Underworld, is visited. Also, he plays a background role as husband to Persephone, the main antagonist of the game. Persephone doesn't love him, but is forced to remain in his dark realm. Because of this, she decides to end both her and the gods lives. God of War In God of War, he manifests in Pandora's Temple in a translucent form, like the other Gods, and gives him the magic called the Army of Hades. Only his fiery, demonic face is seen. There is also a giant statue of him in the section of the Temple called The Challenge of Hades. God of War: Betrayal While Hades doesn't appear in God of War: Betrayal, he is, again, a background character. When Kratos starts chasing the mysterious Assassin, the Undead Legionnaires and Cerberi apppears from the Underworld to stop him. Kratos wandered why Hades sent these beasts to attack him, speculating that it might be Hades who is plotting to ruin Kratos' relationship with other Gods. God of War II Hades appears in cutscenes in God of War II, depicting the Great War, when the Gods defeated Titans. He is seen fighting and imprisoning Atlas. There is a statue of him in the Garden of the Gods along with Athena, Ares, Zeus, Helios, and Poseidon. At the end of the game he is seen with Poseidon, Helios and Hermes standing in front of Zeus, before the second Great War begins. God of War III In God of War III he will be finally encountered as a boss. Recent screenshots shows Kratos fighting him. It is unknown at this point what Kratos will recive after he defeats him. Hades himself uses giant hooks against Kratos, the same ones he used to steal Atlas' soul in God of War II. Powers and Abilities Like all gods, Hades was immortal and Invincible.Hades could also shapeshift.Most of Hades’ power came from Soul Absorbtion and the fact that he ruled over the dead souls of mortal beings. While Kratos traversed the dangers of Pandora’s Temple, Hades gifted him with the souls of the Underworld to aid him in his journey. These souls literally mauled Kratos’ enemies to death, and weakened them enough for him to finish them off. Hades also carried spiked chains showing the power of Conjuring which he used to tear the souls from any living being, including a Titan. This was seen in a cut scene during Atlas’ flashback story of the Great War, the Titanomachy, between the Olympians Gods and the Titans Gods. Hades was able to grapple onto the mighty Titan Atlas and absorb his soul. Before this occurred, however, Hades was in the process of capturing Cronos’ soul before Atlas intervened by hurling pieces of mountain at him and doing the Atlas Quake. It is unclear whether or not Hades did in fact collect the souls of any other Titan, including Cronos. It can also be noted that the spikes on his body or the helmet Hades wore may have also been used to an advantage in the battle. Notes In God of War he appears as a demonic face, while in God of War II he is wearing giant helmet with horns, while the chaotic flames are seen instead of his face inside it. Gifts and Objects *Helmet of Hades - Given to Perseus for an unknown reason (in actual myth it was to help him slay Medusa). *Army of Hades - Given to Kratos after defeating Pandora's Guardian. *Shield of Hades - Used in Pandora's Temple with the Shield of Zeus to gain further entrance into the temple itself. Related Pages *Gods *Underworld *Persephone *Hades' Chains *Army of Hades *Statue of Hades Gallery Image:Hades.JPG|Concept artwork for Hades, as seen in God of War Image:Hades'_Chains.jpg|Hades in the Great War Image:Godofwar3.jpg| Image:Godofwar3_2.jpg| Image:Gow3_15.jpg| Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:Gods of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Immortals